a wich's cards
by Meteor Gin
Summary: the eld witch as been freed in another dmention by an unknown sorce, once agen liddell is "called on" to stop her, but there's a cetch the sigils and runes have been turnd to dule monster cards, and scatered, now the only spell she can use is Holloween.
1. Chapter 1

**In a dark street way some where**

"are you sure this is the way?" asked a short shadowy figure

"yes, I'm sure" replied a small bat

"hmm,…that's strange cause I feel like we're going in circles" she criticsized

"well we're not" he grumbled

* * *

><p><strong>A bit cheeryer part of town<strong>

"hey Yusey, want to go grab some lunch" asked a boy with orange hair

"no, I'm good " a boy with blond and black hair replied, as he cuntinude working on his dule runner thingy (I'd prefer to say bike, dule runer souns lame, but I'll keep calling it that any way, sigh)

Suddenly he sees a dule monsters card below his knee

"huh, what's this" he questiond

On the card was a picture of some kind of simble with two circles around it, inside the circles was some kind of strange, indisiferable writing, but there was no writing what so ever on the card it's self apart from the name that read 'Expa Rune'.

"how strange" he muttered

* * *

><p><strong>Off in the distance<strong>

"hmm, intristing, so the sigils and even the runes from the ancient tome have been turnd to cards and scattered, with out thoughs she can't even use a abyss, the only spell she'll be able to use is Halloween, I'd imagen, she's quite frustrated, that Liddell" giggled a tall, shadowed man in a top hat.

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

"Damn, how much more do we have to look Loue" a girl in a purpleoufit screemed, the had been searching for hours and come up with nothing.

"_sigh,_ I all ready said, until we find something" he was getting tired too

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

"so what do you suppose it is" asked Yusey

"I don't know" said Crow

"hey, I found something like this too" said Jack

"RELLY?" they both asked amased

He took out a dule monsters card with a picture of something that looked like a flower that, apart from the name that read Kaguya's Sigil, had on writing on it at all.

"that's relly weird" sead Crow then he suddenly relized there was a nother card by his hand it was the same as the others and looked a lot like Yusey's but in a difrant color and syble in the center, and some of the writing was diffrant. the name said volc rune.

"huh, another one" he yelled in suprse

Jest then the phone rang it was Leo, it seamed he, Luna, and Akisa had come across weird cards as well.

Leo and Akisa had found some like Yusey's and Crow's, yet each of their's was diffrant somehow, Leo's said thun rune, and Akisa's said vile rune, where as Luna's looked like a tear drop and said Aquell's Sigil.

* * *

><p><strong>Some where ells<strong>

"Loue, I finaly found one" Liddell cryed waving the card that read Lyra's sigil around and around in the air

"that's great, only twelve more to go" he said smilling

"Aaawwwww…" Liddell wined

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Yusey and the others<strong>

The next day they found out that Carly, Trudge, and Martha had also found some of the strange cards.

Carly found one with two gears on it that said dorothy's sigil.

Trudge found one that looked vagely like Yusey's and the others and said biota rune.

Martha found one that had a picture of a snowflake and read Hansel's sigil.

They all met up to talk about it. They now had nine of these strange cards than suddinly a earthquake stuck them, and they head a teible voice ring out from atop one of the new domino city sky srrapors.

"_Alice, where are you Alice,"_

"_give it back, give what you took"_

The voice screeched

Then everything started to get relly dark

Then suddenly they heard some one yell veary loudly, the voice this time was much yunger and came from some where in satalite.

"**Holloween"**

It seemd as though it hit the other voice though cause it screeched

"_Damn, Alice, I'll get you!"_

Then it vanished and the darkness started to clear.

"what the, what was that" asked Yusey

"I have no idea, but it sure weird" Crow replied

"what I'd like to know is who's this Alice person" stated Jack

"so, about these mystery cards" Trudge began

"right, it sounds like they can be placed in to two groups, sigils and runes, question is why are they blank and what are they for" Yusey cuntinuded

Every one whent into deep thought but came up with nothing so everyone went home.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that evening<strong>

Yusey was buying some groceries but took a rong turn and diden't notice cause he so deep in thought, he was thing about the strange cards and the events from erlyer when

**BAM!**

"owch, hey watch ware your going buddy!" complained the strangely dressed girl in a purple outfit with blond and purple hair with a unbrela in hand who he had jest run in to.

"oh, I'm sorry" Yusey quickly apaagized

"you ok, Liddell, but really, what did you expect to happen rushing around like that" a man dressed like Dracula but with short white hair said

"fine, and hey it's not my fallt we're so ressed for time" she cringed

"actully it is you let her out, agein" he states

She growned, but amidatly britned up when she saw what Yusey had dropped

"Loue, look I found another one, can we brake now" she pleaded

"'another one'?" Yusey qustiond

"not until we find them all" Loue replied

"ggeh!, but it's been two days, I'm tired" she wined

"you should have thought of that befor braking the seal" he sead

"you didn't know there was a seal in this dimention how was I supposed to" she groned

"wait, you meen you have one of the strange cards too" Yusey piped in

"what of it?" she questioned

"do you know what they are" he asked

"and what if we do?" she said

"Could you tell us" he asked

"'us'?" she said as if testing the word like one would a bom

"my friends and I we found a bunch of them but we don't know what they are" he said

"A BUNCH! What are we waiting for, let's go!" and with that she grabed the two and bulted

* * *

><p><strong>Later<strong>

Every one gathered agein, this time with Loue and Liddell

They put the cards out on the table

"let's see this is total of ten cards, meening there are three still missing

The ones we have here are:

Expa Rune,

Vile Rune,

Supra Rune,

Volc Rune,

Thun Rune,

Hansel's Sigil,

Kaguya's Sigil,

Aquell's Sigil,

Lyra's Sigil,

And Dorothy's Sigil,

That leves:

Gretel's Sigil,

Frei Rune,

And Biota Rune,

With this I can use five rune spells,

And four abyss spells,

And of corse Halloween" Liddle concluded

"'Halloween'? then that was you the other day" Crow asked

"hm, yea" she said

"kay, but I still don't get what all this means" said Leo

At this Liddell smilled and said "it means he's vampire, and I'm witch" she giggled

Loue could tell she jest didn't want to explain and was hoping it would scar them away, but she didn't , cause no one believed it, so being too lazy to tell she desided to grab Loue and run.

This surprised every one but Loue, who had gotten used to her stingy behaver.

**To be cuntinude…**


End file.
